Temple of Osano-Wo (Toshi no Inazuma)
The Temple of Osano-Wo at Toshi no Inazuma, the City of Lightning, was one of the most extravagant temples in Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 294 Traditionally, the priests of the Temple of Lightning blessed the Mantis Clan Champion during his coronation ceremony. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 16 Founding During the beginning of the Mantis exploration of their islands, in the year 107, seven men who had just landed on a new island had the same dream while they were sleeping. Osano-Wo showed them a view of the future, the Mantis spread over the Mantis Islands, mainland Rokugan, and beyond. The last image showed a Mantis Emperor ruling over an Empire from a palace crafted of diamond. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 16 A bolt of lightning awakaned the group, and the place it struck became the foundation for the Temple of Lightning and, years later, the City of Lightning. Night of Thunder's Kiss The Yoritomo living there learned the use of metal poles could direct the fury of Osano-Wo safely to the ground to avoid fires. Masters of Magic, p. 64 The City itself was always being struck by lightning at least once a year, and the Temple of Osano-Wo as the tallest building was usually the target. During this night, called the Night of Thunder's Kiss the monks who tended the temple performed the Thunder's Kiss kata, marked with the rythm of the thunderbolts. The shouts of the monks and sound of thunder began to crescendo, getting louder and louder with each passing moment, making it an spectacle that many villagers and sailors gathered to see. Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf Brothers of Rebirth In 1158 during the Night of Thunder's Kiss, the storm grew suddenly quiet and the monks silenced themselves as well. Something again boomed through the Celestial Heavens, but this time it was a voice only those on the temple grounds could hear, the offer Osano-Wo made to Shiba Tsukune to become the Fortune of Rebirth. When the Phoenix Clan Champion ascended to Tengoku half of the monks remained where they were. The other half slowly walked, one at a time, to momentarily pray before the altar of Osano-Wo and then left the temple to begin their new path to enlightenment. The Brothers of Rebirth had been founded by Osano-Wo's command to devote the new fortune in another place. Notable Shrines The temple had shrines to many prominent heroes of the Yoritomo line as well as several Fortunes. The most prominent ancestral shrines were devoted to Yoritomo, and his daughter Yoritomo Kumiko. There was a small shrine to Kaimetsu-uo as well. Among the Fortunes, the two largest shrines were devoted to Daikoku, the Fortune of Wealth, and Suitengu, the Fortune of the Sea. Smaller ones were made for Isora, Fortune of the Seashore; Osano-Wo, Fortune of Fire and Thunder; and Natsu-Togumara, the Fortune of Travel and Experience. Known Head Monks * Yoritomo Eijiro Category:Holdings of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Inazuma province